I Would Die For That
by Moxxy
Summary: Clare is desparate to have a child. Cladam.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another Clare/Adam fic- deal with it :) This should be about 3-5 chapters long.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Degrassi, Cladam would have SO become canon in Smash Into You pt 2. ;)**

**Background info: Clare and Adam are about 25 years of age and are happily married**. **The misfits never split up, so Eli will be part of this too.**

**You can thank The Cliffhanger Girl for this because without her, this wouldn't exist **

**Read** **:')**

_**Boys names**_

Adam* (Adam Jr.)  
Billy  
Robbie  
Brandon  
Liam  
Randy

_**Girls names**_

Selena  
Rebecca  
Mayleen  
Jo'vanna  
Ashley  
Clarabelle (?)

Clare sat in bed one night, her notebook in hand, jotting down baby names she could possibly give to her and Adam's children someday. That is...if they had children together. She wasn't sure at this point if Adam even wanted little brats running around the house right now- or ever. They'd never exactly talked about it. It was obvious to Clare she'd never be able to give birth to a child with DNA from both her and Adam.

However, she had come to accept that fact. At this point, she just longed to experience raising a child with Adam; having a kid they could together support, sing to and tuck in at night, and chase around the playground. But the remaining question stood firmly: Did Adam want this, also?

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming toward the bedroom door. Knowing Adam was on the other side about to walk in, she hurriedly leaned off the side of the bed, hiding away her notebook and a few loose baby articles she'd printed out underneath. As she sat back up, her eyes met with Adam's who had just walked in, his wet hair along with his pajamas consisting of a black tee and boxers clinging to his damp skin. "Hey"

"Did you have a nice shower?" she inquired while casually opening up a book as if she'd been reading the whole time in his absence.

"Yeah, a steaming hot one at that; perfect to unwind from a long day" he said, getting into bed beside her.

"I bet it would have been even hotter if I was in there with you" she flirted slyly. This caused him to blush furiously which she thought was utterly adorable.

"Well, you know you could have just asked" he said playfully before leaning in to kiss her lips.

Clare smiled as they pulled away. "So, long day at work?"

Adam sighed, nodding his head with an eye roll. "Jeff, my manager, had me watch his little demons he calls 'kids' during my lunch break"

Clare was taken aback by his analogy toward the children. "...oh, what happened?"

"Well, since they weren't allowed in the faculty lounge, I had to keep them in my office and _attempt_ at eating my lunch there. The little brats started climbing all over my desk, going through my file cabinets. And once they realized there wasn't anything entertaining in there, they started throwing around papers, disorganizing my files"

Clare stayed silent as she listened to Adam rant about his horrible encounter with the children. He continued, "And when I told them to stop and take a chill pill, the girl- Lizzie; she just started screaming at the top of her lungs"

"Oh my gosh... T-that's horrible, Adam..."

"Yeah" he released an exhausted breath. "But, it's all over now. It's just you and me; no little monsters running around, ramped"

Clare forced a small smile and gave a short dry laugh. "Yeah...that'd be the worst"

Adam nodded, putting an arm around her. He noticed something strange in his wife's demeanor. "Hey, you okay? You look a little pale"

"Paler than usual?" she joked nervously.

He rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she assured him with another forced smile that she prayed he couldn't see past.

He smiled back at her. "Okay, good... But if there's ever anything on your mind, you know you can tell me, right?"

"Y-yeah, of course. I know"

"Okay, just making sure" he eyed her a bit suspiciously, but soon shrugged it off before leaning in to kiss her once more. "Let's get to bed, hun"

Clare smiled sweetly at him and nodded before helping him pull the sheets up from the end of the bed over them. Once they'd both been completely covered with the soft material, they both fell back; they're heads hitting the same pillow side-by-side and took one another in their own arms.

Adam soon dozed off after clicking off the lamp on the bedside table. Clare, however, couldn't help but lay awake in his arms, trying to hold back tears that insisted on trickling down anyhow. She wanted so desperately to become a mother with Adam as a father to their own child. However, it seemed as though she'd never be getting her wish.

**A&C A&C A&C A&C A&C A&C**

**Clare's** **POV**

"He called them 'demons'?" Eli asked me in an amused tone as we sat in the Dot, him practically choking on his food.

"Yes!" I gave him an exasperated eye roll. "Just how in the world am I supposed to tell him I want to have kids now? He'll probably laugh in my face!"

"You know Adam wouldn't do that" Eli disagreed.

"He would if he thinks I'm joking; which he probably will think!"

"Then let him know you're dead serious" he advised.

"How?"

Eli sighed. I know he was getting annoyed at this point. He just didn't understand my view on these things.

"Clare, must I remind you of just whom you're married to? He's Adam Torres- the most laid-back, understanding guy around. You've been complaining to me for weeks about how much you want kids, when in reality, Adam's the guys who should be hearing your whining- I mean complaints" he joked causing me to crack a smile.

He continued, "Just tell him you want kids. If he does too, then great! If he doesn't... Well, I know you two will be able to work it out"

"And if we don't...?"

"Well, then the apocalypse happens and we all die" he said sarcastically causing me to roll my eyes once again. However, I had to admit, his way of putting things did calm my nerves a bit.

I sighed after taking a sip of my Coke. "Okay" I decided, "I'll tell Adam I want kids"

"When?" Eli inquired.

"Soon" I assured him.

"Like, today?" he pressured.

"Maybe... Maybe not"

He eyed me pointedly.

"What?" I asked defensively.

He just continued with his accusatory stare. I guess he knows me well enough to assume I'd procrastinate with this kind of thing.

"Soon" I assured him once more.

"Soon"

**A/N: Well, sorry if this sucked in any way... However, it is only the first chapter so it should get better :3**

5 reviews tells me this is worth updating!

Love you all,

Moxxy :')


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: 11 Reviews… You guys rock! X) **

**Here's chapter 2! Just a side note: As much as I may mention abortion in this chapter…this story is not about abortion. It's just a story that hopefully depicts the beauty of Cladam :)**

**If you're reading this, i suggest you listen to the song "I Would Die For That" by Kellie Coffey. It's a very touching song that kind of makes you see how Clare is feeling later in this chapter. **

**Fiona and Eli are married… I did that purely for the purposes of this fic. Although I love their friendship, I don't really ship them romantically. **

**Read!... please? :) **

"_I want to know what it's like to bring a dream to life"_

It had been two weeks since Clare and Eli's talk at the Dot. She told him that she would soon let Adam know about her yearning for a child. However, 'soon' was taking quite a while to arrive. Clare couldn't help but procrastinate. She knew deep down there was really nothing to be afraid, talking to Adam about children. The worst that could possible happen was that Adam would say he didn't want kids. However, that was exactly what Clare was afraid of. She knew her spirits would be crushed knowing her husband did not want children.

The auburn-haired woman now came home from her teaching job this Friday evening. As she approached the front door to her home, she heard a bunch of loud ruckus coming from the other side. Her eyebrows now knitted together, she quickly unlocked the door and entered the house to see two grown men sitting in front the television, game controllers in hand.

She rolled her eyes at the sight of her husband and friend acting so childish. They'd do this every once in a while; Eli would come over on a Friday night and they'd all hang out and unwind from a long week.

"Hello, boys"

Of course, she was ignored. She suspected they hadn't even noticed her enter the house yet. She could be a burglar who'd just broken in, yet their eyes stayed glued to the television depicting race cars they were supposedly driving. They even swerved their bodies left and right as if it would help their chances of winning.

She gave a short chuckle to herself as she hung her coat up on the rack. Surprisingly, this caught Adam's attention. He managed to look away from the game for a millisecond. "Oh, hey hun"

Finally being noticed, Clare smiled and made her way toward the couch where Adam resided. She kneeled to his level, attempting at giving him a peck on the cheek. However, he turned his head, causing their lips to meet for a sweet moment.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by Eli yelling out a successful "YES!"

Adam and Clare both pulled apart, looking to see what their friend was cheering about. Adam looked to the television screen to see that Eli had beat him in the game. He sighed annoyedly.

"HA! Thanks to your wifey over here, I WON!" Eli gloated.

Clare just laughed. "Well, you know what they say. If a boy looks away from a video game for you- marry him" And with that, earning a smile from Adam, she ruffled his hair and rose back to her feet before making her way into the kitchen to make dinner for the three of them.

~ Misfits ~ Misfits ~ Misfits ~ Misfits ~ Misfits ~

"Clare, this lasagna is _amazing_" Eli raved, talking with food in his mouth of course.

Since he was complimenting her, she chose not to reprimand his bad manners like she usually would. "Thank you" she replied proudly.

She looked to Adam who sat beside her. "What about you? You enjoying, honey?" Adam, who was busy chewing, nodded and gave her a thumbs-up causing her to chuckle.

"So, Eli, how's Fiona doing? You should have brought her over with you tonight" Clare suggested.

"Eh, she's been sick lately. I was actually going to stay home with her but she practically kicked me out, insisting that me taking care of her 24/7 gets to be overbearing"

"Ouch" Adam joked sympathetically.

"Aw, poor thing. What's wrong with her? Clare inquired.

"Probably just a flu. Her stomach's been uneasy" Eli explained.

Clare nodded in sympathy for Fiona. She had never gotten very close to the girl, but Fiona was nice to have around to talk to while their husbands were busy goofing around.

The three eventually finished their dinner, and continued discussing basically anything and everything under the sun. However, their conversation came to a slow halt when Eli's phone began to ring. Eli excused himself, stepping out of the dining room for a moment to take the call. In his absence, Clare decided she'd rid of the dirty dishes and bring them to the kitchen. Once she came back, she and Adam found themselves in an awkward silence, listening to an abrupt sounding Eli in the next room.

"Who's he talking to?" Clare asked Adam in a hushed tone, sitting back down in her seat.

Adam just shrugged his shoulders, looking as interested as she was to know what was going on in Eli's phone conversation. Neither of them had heard him sound so upset for quite some time now. They were used to him having his mini episodes years ago while he was still figuring out how to keep his bipolar under control. However, he was usually so calm now.

Adam and Clare were both torn from their thoughts by the sight of their raven haired friend re-entering the room. He looked devastated, not making eye contact with either of the two.

"That was Fiona" he said finally breaking the silence while sitting back down in his original spot.

"Is she alright?" Adam asked.

A moment or two passed by as Eli continued staring blankly at the table cloth before him.

"She's pregnant" he said with almost no emotion at all.

Clare's jaw dropped, a sincere smile forming upon her lips. "Eli, that's great!"

"Yeah, congrats man!" Adam offered. However, Eli seemed unaffected by their congratulations.

"...Eli?" Adam alongside his wife were beginning to grow worried for him.

"She wants to get rid of it"

Clare's eyes widened at the statement, exchanging shocked glances with Adam.

"You mean like a- an abortion?" Adam inquired.

Eli hesitated but finally nodded his head in confirmation as tears began forming in the rims of eyes.

"What? Why?" Clare practically demanded.

Adam, knowing how his wife felt about abortion, placed a hand over Clare's in attempt to calm her down.

Eli shrugged, unphased by Clare's hostile reaction. Honestly, he was asking the same question over and over in his head: Why?

"She doesn't think we're ready to raise children. She wasn't expecting this... She doesn't want to be pregnant" Eli felt numb yet completely broken as he repeated the reasons Fiona had voiced through the phone a few minutes ago.

Clare felt her blood boiling at these- what she considered- psychotic excuses for Fiona to abort her unborn child. The screeching of her chair cut through the silence in the air as she abruptly rose from her seat and stomped out of the dining room.

Adam looked nervously from Clare's now empty seat to Eli as they both listened to her stomping up the staircase to her room. "I'm sorry about that..." Adam bade. "It's just... she's Christian so you know how she feels about-"

Eli cut him off. "-I know, it's fine" However, Eli knew Clare's reaction to this news had to do with much more than just her religious beliefs.

_**~ Cladam ~ Cladam ~ Cladam ~ Cladam ~ Cladam ~ Cladam ~ **_

_Abortion._

_To abort; usually referring to a pregnancy._

_The deliberate removal of a fetus or embryo from the womb. _

_Millions of unborn children are done away with each year._.

_This is sometimes referred to as a second holocaust; the genocide of babies...being killed by their own mothers._

Clare had heard so many reasons spoken by her Christian parents why it was wrong. However, a very new reason was now forming in her mind. So many woman around the world would die to have a child, yet can't. Their biology prohibits them from experiencing motherhood. Of course Clare was in no way infertile. However, she'd never be able to have a child who portrayed traits from both she and her husband she loved so much. Never would she give birth to a child whom resembled Adam in anyway whatsoever; only her traits and traits from an unknown sperm donor...

That is...if Adam would ever even want to go through that process. It had been evident to both Clare and Adam that night that Eli wanted so much to have his wife bear a child. He hadn't been expecting Fiona to conceive, but she had and the fact that she didn't want the same seemed to have crushed his hopes and dreams.

Fiona really didn't understand just how lucky she was...

However, Clare realized she too could be somewhat lucky. Adam could too be dying on the inside to experience parenthood. However, Clare would never know if she didn't talk to him about it. She was just so afraid- afraid of rejection; afraid of Adam telling her he didn't want children. She was terrified of having her hopes and dreams crushed like she'd seen Eli's tonight.

She had experienced so much rejection in her life. But the rejection of Adam not wanting to have children with her...that would just be too much for her to handle. She had even resorted in asking Eli once if he would ask Adam how he felt about having children. However, he'd shot down her desperate pleas, telling Clare it was her own responsibility as a wife to ask Adam about these things.

The auburn haired girl now sat up in her bed, looking through a myriad of *artificial insemination articles she kept in her notebook. Within the articles, there were also personal stories by women who had sterile husbands but, because of the procedure, were now proud mothers.

Suddenly, there was a short knock on the door before it was hesitantly opened, revealing her husband's face. "Can I come in?"

"Y-yeah, of course" she replied before stashing away the papers and such under her pillow behind her.

"Where's Eli?" Clare inquired.

"He left to go try and reason with Fiona" Adam explained.

"Oh" she frowned. "Is he okay?"

Adam hesitated, taking a seat next to her on the mattress. "He'll survive"

Clare nodded sadly, thinking for a moment before voicing an odd question. "Adam, if I were to ever somehow get pregnant...would you want me to get an abortion?"

Adam's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "um... Well, I know your beliefs and plus it'd be your decision...so I'd never ask you to do that"

Clare hesitated. "But, despite my beliefs, would you _**want **_me to?"

"It would depend on the circumstances, I guess... But right now- no, I don't think I'd want you to do that"

Clare nodded, letting out a breath of relief. Adam, however, was utterly confused. Something sticking out from underneath Clare's pillow suddenly caught his attention. "What's this?" he asked while reaching for the half-hidden paper.

On impulse, Clare suddenly smacked his hand away saying "Nothing" just a bit too quickly.

"Clare, what's this all about? What are you hiding from me?"

Clare could see a glint of hurt in his eyes masked with a bit of anger. She sighed, before lifting her pillow, revealing a multitude of papers and a notebook. Taking them in her hands, she spoke. "If I show you these, you have to promise you won't be mad I haven't talked to you at all about it"

Adam nodded his head curiously in agreement, accepting the bundle of papers she now handed to him. He looked down at the articles, suddenly being exposed to countless information on artificial insemination.

"I..." he trailed off, still skimming through the information."I don't know what to say..."

Clare's heart dropped.

Adam's eyes widened, looking up at her as if he'd come to a sudden realization. "Wait, you didn't go and do this behind my back did you?"

"No! Of course not; I'd never do that... Well, I mean, not behind your back. I wouldn't do this unless..."

Adam listened intently as his wife trailed off, looking down at her lap almost shamefully. She continued.

"Unless you wanted to have a kid t-together..." Clare finally looked back up, meeting his eyes, hope engraved in her features.

"Oh... Y-you want to have a kid?"

The tone of Adam's voice scared her. It sounded nervous, surprise and some other emotions she just couldn't put her finger on. But it scared her. She could almost feel the rejection slapping her in the face. Just as she was about to drop the subject and make some kind of excuse to leave the room, Clare stopped herself. They needed to talk about this. If she didn't, the want for a child would only continue to eat away at her inside.

Taking a deep breath and nodding her head nervously, she finally admitted it. "Yes...Adam, I do."

His mouth was left slightly ajar as he took in this whole concept. "And...you want to do it with this artificial insem-ima-n" he trailed off not really caring how to pronounce the word.

"W-well..." she hesitated. "Yeah"

Adam was silent for a moment, looking a bit apprehensive as he thought about this all. "Are you sure?... I mean, wouldn't it be easier to just...adopt or something?"

Clare could feel her heart sinking lower and lower. He really didn't want this, she could tell. "Well, yeah... But... It's just- I wanted to- You know what, never mind. It's stupid, I should have never brought this up"

Just as Clare was about to rise from the bed and leave the room, Adam grabbed her by the hand, pulling her down next to him. "No. Clare, talk to me" He gestured toward the papers. "You've obviously been thinking about this for a while now"

Clare nodded her head slowly and he could see the tears forming in her eyes. A pained expression formed on her face and she looked away from him, trying to will away the tears.

The sight of this instantly broke his heart. "Hey, look at me" he placed a hand on her cheek, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You know tears aren't a problem for me"

At these words, a multitude of tears began to spill over and cascade down her now flushed cheeks. "I just- I want to be pregnant... I want to feel a baby inside of me. I want to get cravings and eat like a fat-ass with an excuse." Her last statement caused them both to chuckle, even Clare through her tears. "I want a kid to call me 'mom'. And I know I can have that if we adopt, but...it just wouldn't be the same"

Adam gave her a small, nervous smile. "Okay. Then let's do it"

Clare's face lit up. "Really?"

Adam smiled at her surprised reaction. "Yeah, let's do this Artificial Ins..."

"Artificial Insemination" Clare completed for him with a chuckle. "But, you seemed so freaked out by it before"

He sighed, taking her hand in his. "Clare, I wouldn't mind one bit rubbing your feet and buying you weird combinations of food for nine months straight. Even dealing with your moodswings" he added causing her to smile. "It's just...the fact that you need to go to a special doctor or sperm bank or whatever just to get pregnant is just a reminder that I can't do that for you naturally"

Clare frowned, understanding how that must make him feel. "I know... I mean, Adam, I'd do an anything to have a kid that looks just like you"

Adam smiled, flattered by her words. "Really?"

"Yeah" she smiled bashfully. "I guess it's a girl thing, just wanting your baby to look like the one you love"

Adam couldn't help but blush at this. "So, we're doing this? You're going to get pregnant?"

Pondering the thought for a moment, relieved to be hearing these words come from his mouth, she smiled. "I guess so" At that moment, Clare couldn't help but be overcome with joy. Without thinking, she threw her arms around Adam's neck, toppling him down onto the bed in a fierce kiss.

Adam broke away from the kiss, laughing lightly at his wife's excitement. She blushed at this. "So, are you ready for millions of doctors appointment, me having mood swings and getting fat?"

Adam laughed. "Yes, I'm ready. The question is are _**you**_ ready?"

She looked at him in admiration. The fact that he was willing to raise a child with her just made her fall in love with him even more. "I've been ready… I love you"

"I love you too, Clare"

**AN: So, was the ending to cheesy? Yes? Eh, oh well.**

***Artificial Insemination: When a baby is conceived…artificially? You get the idea… sperm banks/donors… yes? Okay.**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Hopefully chapter 3 will be just as good/better. **

**Reviews make me want to continue ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Would Die For That- Chapter 3**

It was the day they had been waiting for. After about a month in preparation for the procedure- consisting of various doctors appointments, Clare taking fertility drugs and finding an anonymous donor with traits such as light hair and pale skin- it was finally the day of Clare's major appointment. As odd and unnatural as it sounded, Clare would have sperm artificially placed in her body which would hopefully lead to a pregnancy.

Adam and Clare both agreed they did not want to be aware of the sperm donor's identity. They both knew it just wouldn't feel right having someone they knew personally be the biological father to their child. An anonymous donor would make them feel more secure in the aspect that this was _their_ own child and nobody else's. They were, however, able to request to the bank for a donor with features similar to both Clare and Adam's. Clare thanked God for the fact that both her and Adam shared similar physical traits.

It was now eight in the morning. Clare's appointment was at nine'o'clock. Adam looked admirably at his wife who lay beside him before gently shaking her awake. "Clare... Babe, today's the day" he whispered. Adam had to admit- he was pretty siked about today. Becoming a father would be an exciting experience for him.

When these words didn't seem to fully wake Clare as she stirred slightly, Adam continued. "C'mon, future baby-mama"

A half-asleep Clare slowly fluttered her eyes open, smiling dearly at those words. She suddenly felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. A sudden flood of emotions came over her- mostly consisting of excitement and nervousness. She rose a bit from her sleeping position as Adam followed her suite. She scooted closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her warmly while kissing the top of her head, her soft yet messy curls tickling his lips. "Are you excited?" he inquired. His wife had talked about nothing but this day for weeks now.

He felt her drowsily nod her head as it was buried into his chest. Adam loosened his grip on her. "Your appointment's in an hour. Want me to make some coffee to wake you up?"

"Yes, please" she grinned looking up at him.

Adam smiled, kissing her chastly on the lips before swinging his legs off the side of the bed and rising from it, heading for the door. Before he exited the

room, he turned around quickly realizing something. "Don't forget to take your meds"

She just nodded drowsily, obviously still not fully awaken at this point. Clare had been taking the fertility medication prescribed to her since the first visit to her GYN that she voiced her decision on going through with the artificial insemination. Women are not forced to take the drugs in order for the procedure to work, however, it was recommended. At first, she wasn't so sure about taking it as it had the side affects of weight gain and hormonal mood swings- kind of like the affects of being pregnant. However, she didn't care. Clare was willing to accept the pesky symptoms if it meant she'd have more of a chance of getting pregnant.

Clare thought anxiously about her conceieving a child today before reaching for the bottle of pills on the bedside table. Meanwhile, Adam prepared a pot of coffee for Clare downstairs. He had been excited about becoming a father since the day they had discussed children for the first time about a month and a half ago. However, seeing as Clare would be having the procedure done today, he couldn't help but become even more and more anxious. This would be a long nine months for them, however, it would be totally worth it.

Suddenly, Adam heard the house phone begin to ring. He reached for the device and answered the call after viewing the called I.D. which read 'Goldsworthy, Elijah'. Putting the phone to his ear, Adam was immediately greeted with the sound of his friend's voice saying "Today's the day".

Adam gave a chuckle, "It sure is"

"You guys excited?" Eli inquired.

Adam was hesitant before giving a responce. He felt bad discussing his and Clare's potential pregnancy with Eli, knowing of Fiona's unsureness in keeping their baby. She was almost four weeks into her pregnancy. She had until about four months from then to decide if she was keeping the child. At first, the girl was completely set in her decision to have an abortion. However, after seeing how much Eli wanted to keep it, she'd agreed to keep an open mind about things and to make her final decision within a few months from now. But Eli knew in the back of the girl's mind, Fiona's decision was a definite yes to giving it up.

"Uh, yeah, man. We're excited. So, how's Fiona? Is she still thinking about keeping the baby?"

There was a dead silence on the other line for a moment. "...I'm not even sure anymore, Adam."

Adam frowned at these words. He knew his own heart would be broken if he were put in Eli's position. "I'm sorry, man... You know if you ever need anything, Clare and I are here."

"Thanks, Adam... Well, I'm gonna go. Good luck, today... Tell Clare not to drop the sperm on the way to your car" This earned an obnoxious laugh from Adam. Eli had been at their house about a week ago, opened the freezer for some ice and had seen a tube of the frozen substance sent to them by the Toronto sperm bank. Eli had a spaz attack and had begun ranting about how wrong and immoral it was to keep sperm in a freezer. This was followed by a myriad of crude jokes, earning him a hard slap on the arm from none other than Clare.

Suddenly, Clare entered the kitchen seeing Adam on the phone, laughing harder than ever. "Adam? Who are you talking to?"

Adam just continued laughing, recalling the events of when Eli had last visited them. "That's Eli, isn't it? He better not be making anymore of his jokes from Friday. I still haven't forgotten about that, by the way."

If only she knew, Adam thought to himself.

Finally being able to calm himself and cease laughing, he bade Eli "goodbye" before ending the call.

Clare now stood before him with a hand on her hip as he placed the wireless phone back on it's base. He looked up to see her stare at him pointedly.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"How could you laugh at his dumb comments, Adam? This is something that's important to both of us- or so I thought it was."

"Clare, he's Eli. How can you expect him _not _to make comments like that? And of course it's important to me" he assured his wife, reaching for her waist and pulling her close to him.

She looked up into his blue eyes. "I do expect him to joke around like that, I just don't expect you to laugh when he does."

In the back of his mind, Adam felt Clare was being a bit unreasonable. However, he knew if it weren't for the fertility drugs, she'd most likely be laughing along- or at least just wouldn't be bothered by Eli's crude remarks. Mood swings and extreme emotion were some of the symptoms of taking the medication. But as he looked down at his wife's face, her glum expression seemed so un-Clare that it worried him. Sliding his hands up a bit from her waist and holding hercloser, he asked in a gentle voice, "What's wrong, babe? I know there's more to it than just Eli's sarcasm... Are you okay?"

Surrendering to Adam's embrace and laying her head against his chest, he could feel her shrug slightly. After a moment, he felt her lift her head a bit tospeak. "I'm just...worried, I guess"

"Worried about what?" he inquired still holding her close.

She hesitated. "...About today"

"What about today?"

Once again, she simply shrugged.

Adam loosened his hold on her so that he was able to view her face as he spoke to her. "Clare, talk to me. If you're worried about today, then it must be important..."

Clare sighed. "No, it's not really... I just... I don't know. I've just been so ready for today to come for the past few weeks. And now that today's finally here...I'm just nervous I guess. I mean, what if I don't get pregnant? After all this time, and we spent so much money and-"

Adam cut her off. "Clare, no. Stop it... Don't think like that. For one, the money doesn't matter. A baby to call our own would be worth all the money in the world, plus one. And two, we have to be positive about this. You can't torture yourself with negativity"

"I'm not" Clare argued. "I'm just...preparing myself for the worst" she lowered her head a bit knowing that indeed, her idea of self-preparation was basically torture. But, she just didn't want to have her hopes up about being pregnant just to relive a 'negative' on a pregnancy test one week later.

Adam frowned. "Okay... I understand that. But even if you don't get pregnant this time, we'll keep trying. I'll pay for as many doctors appointments and fertility drugs as it takes."

Clare now looked back up at Adam as he spoke in his sweetest tone to her. He could now see a visible glint of hope in her eyes. "Clare, I won't give up until you're either pregnant or I'm broke."

These words caused a small, grateful smile to form on her lips and his also. "I promise" he sealed, placing a lingering kiss on her temple before pulling away to now view the slightly calmed expression on her face that had replaced the glum one. He thanked God for this, being that seeing her so upset literally killed him inside. They're not joking when they say getting married makes you 'one'. Clare's happiness was his happiness and her tears were his. Adam broke his loving gaze away from Clare's face to check the time. His eyes widened realizing they had very little time before having to leave for Clare's appointment. "Looks like we'll need to get going soon."

"Okay" Clare nodded nervously.

Adam could see she was still uneasy about today. He leaned in, giving her a soft, comforting kiss on the lips before pulling away and rushing toward the coffee pot. Adam poured her a large cup of the hot beverage, fixing it exactly the way she liked it- with tons of sugar and little to no milk. Handing her the steaming mug, he kissed her hair, whispering comforting words into her ear putting her at ease.

Today was going to be quite a day.

~ Cladam ~

All in all, the procedure had gone as planned. It had been a bit uncomfortable on Clare's part, but she could hardly care less seeing as the excitement of it all had completely overridden any discomfort. Plus, having Adam there in the room with her helped. She now smiled sitting on the living room couch, thinking about how the doctor had given Adam the choice of either coming in the room and staying for the procedure or just to wait outside. To Clare's relief, he had immediately chosen to stay and hold his wife's hand through it all. Sure she wasn't giving birth or having major surgery. However, this was indeed the possible conception of their future child.

Clare smiled to herself thinking through these things whilst simultaneously looking through a baby magazine. It had been four days since the procedure- three more and she'd be taking an at-home pregnancy test. Until then, she had promised both Adam and herself that she wouldn't get her hopes too high up and wouldn't tease herself with things such as reading material or visual media pertaining to children... However, she just couldn't help herself. And now, here she was, panning the retail section of the magazine- oo-ing and ah-ing at the sight of multicolored baby-booties.

The reason for not wanting to get her hopes up for nothing was simply statistics. Before the procedure, her doctor had gone on and on about how she shouldn't be surprised if the test comes out negative a week from then because most women go through having the procedure done many times before finally becoming pregnant. And of course Clare listened and heard every word spoken by the doctor. However, it was simply impossible for her to not become excited- especially in the process of having to wait about a week before taking a pregnancy test.

Clare was torn from her thoughts and reading by the sound of Adam entering through the front door. Setting down his brief case and making his way toward her, Clare tossed the magazine behind her, embracing her husband and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss almost all too suddenly. She was counting on her lucky stars that Adam hadn't noticed what she was reading when he walked in. And even if he had noticed, this was a distraction.

Adam eventually pried his lips from hers, a cheesy grin on his face. "Woah, someone's missed me... Or maybe it's just the hormones from the fertility drugs haven't worn off yet" he winked playfully.

Clare blushed. Her hormones had been a bit out of whack lately- whether it was her being easily ticked off or extremely aroused by every move Adam made.

"Shut up," she nudged him playfully.

"So, what was that I saw you toss behind you when I walked in?" he asked suspiciously yet slightly amused.

Crap.

Plain foiled.

Epic fail.

"U-uhm" Clare stumbled over her words. "Nothing of importance" She then quickly leaned toward him capturing his lips with hers once again, slipping her tongue into his mouth, trying her best to cloud his mind with the high of her kisses which would hopefully distract him from inquiring about the magazine.

Adam forced himself to pull away. "I know what you're doing and it's not working" Yeah right, he thought. She was turning him on and he knew it. But he also knew she was trying to distract him from whatever she was hiding.

Clare sighed. "Fine, it was a magazine. A baby magazine. I was looking at stuff to buy for the baby. Yes, 'if there is a baby'. I know that's what you were about to say"

Adam frowned. "Clare, you know what the doctor said. It doesn't always work on the first time..."

"I know... But I can't help but to get excited, ya know?" she smiled sadly, hoping he would understand.

Adam nodded "Okay, I guess I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited too... It's just impossible to not get our hopes up, huh?"

"I guess so... I just really hope this is it, Adam. I hate not knowing"

Putting an arm around her, Adam sighed. "Me too. But, I think I know a way to pass time..." he looked at her suggestively.

Clare raised an eyebrow, wearing a sly smile. "Mr. Torres, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you should continue taking those fertility drugs because...coming home to a wife who practically jumps your bones is kind of sexy" he smirked leaning his face in toward hers.

Clare blushed. "'Kind of' sexy?"

Their lips inches apart, Adam replied, "Extrememly sexy", before crashing his lips against hers.

She reciprocated these actions, practically toppling him onto the couch so that she hovered over him. "Just to warn you, I'm pretty sure my hormones will be way more out of whack over the next nine months...that is, if the test comes up positive."

Pulling her down toward him and kissing her lips passionately, he whispered "If that means more of this...I am completely okay with that"

Clare couldn't help but to give a chuckle before resuming to tend to her husband. She was happy to know that no matter what the results were a few days from then, she'd always have Adam by her side to help her through it all.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for such long wait for an update! I haven't been able to get to a computer due to extremely annoying, complicated reasons D;

**Anywho, review and I will try my best to update ASAP :3**

Love you, beautiful peoples xD

Review? ;3


End file.
